Cellular networks are typically able to track the locations of mobile communication terminals operating within the network by a variety of means. The means are used, for example, for providing Location Based Services (LBS) and emergency services in the networks. One passive technique determines the location based on the radio signal delay of the closest cell-phone towers. Some techniques are active, i.e., proactively request the network or the terminal to provide location information.
Various techniques for analyzing and extracting useful information from communication traffic are known in the art. Some analysis techniques process communication traffic in order to identify and characterize relationships between users.
The description above is presented as a general overview of related art in this field and should not be construed as an admission that any of the information it contains constitutes prior art against the present patent application.